1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that prints and scans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus receives an image signal and prints the image signal as a visible image on a sheet of paper. Recently, an image forming apparatus has been used as a multi-function product that combines the functions of a printer, facsimile, and scanner. Hence, the multi-function product can print an image, as well as scan an image recorded on a document and reproduce the image on a sheet of paper or a display by converting the image into digital image information.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-function product that uses an inkjet recording head that ejects ink onto a sheet of paper to print an image.
Referring to FIG. 1, the image forming apparatus 10 includes a body 11 having a scanning unit (not shown) that scans an image recorded on a document and a printing unit that prints an image on a sheet of paper. An operating panel 12 includes a plurality of function keys and a display on the front of the body 11. A document feed tray 15 that receives documents to be scanned is disposed in the rear of the operating panel 12. Sheets of paper to be printed are stacked on a paper feed tray 17 disposed behind the document feed tray 15.
Printed sheets of paper are stacked on a paper exit tray 20, and scanned documents are stacked on a document exit tray 22. The paper exit tray 20 and the document exit tray 22 are disposed under the operating panel 12.
The image forming apparatus 10 may be placed on a desk when used in an office or a house. The paper exit tray 20 and the document exit tray 22 remain protruded from the body 11 even when the image forming apparatus 10 is not printing an image or scanning a document. Accordingly, the protruded paper exit tray 20 and the document exit tray 22 hinder efficient use of desk space and thus undermines work efficiency.
In addition, when the image forming apparatus 10 is packed in a box, the paper exit tray 20 and the document exit tray 22 must be detached from the body 11 and packed separately in the box. Accordingly, a large box is required to pack the image forming apparatus 10, thereby decreasing shipping efficiency while increasing shipping costs of the image forming apparatus 10.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus that has an improved exit tray that is insertable in the body of the image forming apparatus.